List of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes
This is a list of SpongeBob SquarePants, an American animated television series created by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg for Nickelodeon. Since its debut on May 1, 1999, 188 episodes of the series have been broadcast; its ninth season premiered on July 21, 2012. The series is set in the fictional underwater city of Bikini Bottom, and centers on the adventures and endeavors of SpongeBob SquarePants (Tom Kenny), an over-optimistic sea sponge that annoys other characters. The majority of the show characters includes: a starfish named Patrick Star (Bill Fagerbakke), SpongeBob's best friend; Mr. Krabs (Clancy Brown), a miserly crab obsessed with money and SpongeBob's boss at the Krusty Krab; Squidward Tentacles (Rodger Bumpass), an arrogant and ill-tempered octopus; Sandy Cheeks (Carolyn Lawrence), a squirrel from Texas; and Plankton (Mr. Lawrence), a small green copepod and Mr. Krabs' business rival. Many of the ideas for the show originated in an unpublished, educational comic book titled The Intertidal Zone, which Hillenburg created in the mid-1980s. He began developing SpongeBob SquarePants into a television series in 1996 upon the cancellation of Rocko's Modern Life, another Nickelodeon television series which Hillenburg previously directed. The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, a feature-length film, was released in theaters on November 19, 2004 and grossed over US$140 million worldwide. SpongeBob SquarePants is produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studios and Hillenburg's production company, United Plankton Pictures. Several compilation DVDs have been released. In addition, the first eight seasons have been released on DVD, and are available for Regions 1, 2 and 4 as of March 12, 2013[update]. SpongeBob SquarePants has earned widespread critical acclaim, and has been noted for its appeal towards different age groups. During the second season, it became Nickelodeon's No. 2 children's program, after Rugrats. Nearly 40 percent of its audience of 2.2 million were aged 18 to 34. In season three, SpongeBob SquarePants passed Rugrats and earned the title of being the highest rated children's show on cable. Forbes called the show "a $1 billion honeypot," and said the show is "almost single-handedly responsible for making Viacom's Nickelodeon the most-watched cable channel during the day and the second most popular during prime time." SpongeBob SquarePants has been nominated for a variety of different awards, including 17 Annie Awards (with six wins), 17 Golden Reel Awards (with eight wins), 15 Emmy Awards (with one win), 13 Kids' Choice Awards (with 12 wins), and four BAFTA Children's Awards (with two wins). Several compilation DVDs have been released. In addition, the first eight seasons have been released on DVD, and are available for Regions 1, 2 and 4 as of March 12, 2013[update]. Season 1 (1999-2000) #Help Wanted / Reef Blower / Tea at the Treedome July 17, 1999 #Bubblestand / Ripped Pants July 24, 1999 #Jellyfishing / Plankton! July 31, 1999 #Naughty Nautical Neighbors / Boating School August 7, 1999 #Pizza Delivery / Home Sweet Pineapple August 14, 1999 #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy / Pickles August 21, 1999 #Hall Monitor / Jellyfish Jam August 28, 1999 #Sandy's Rocket / Squeaky Boots September 4, 1999 #Nature Pants / Opposite Day September 11, 1999 #Culture Shock / F.U.N. September 18, 1999 #MuscleBob BuffPants / Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost September 25, 1999 #The Chaperone / Employee of the Month October 2, 1999 #Scaredy Pants / I Was a Teenage Gary October 28, 1999 #SB-129 / Karate Choppers December 31, 1999 #Sleepy Time / Suds January 17, 2000 #Valentine's Day / The Paper February 14, 2000 #Arrgh! / Rock Bottom March 15, 2000 #Texas / Walking Small March 22, 2000 #Fools in April / Neptune's Spatula April 1, 2000 #Hooky / Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II April 8, 2000 Season 2 (2000-2001) #Something Smells / Bossy Boots October 26, 2000 #Your Shoe's Untied / Squid's Day Off November 2, 2000 #Big Pink Loser / Bubble Buddy November 16, 2000 #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III / Squirrel Jokes November 27, 2000 #Christmas Who? December 6, 2000 #Dying for Pie / Imitation Krabs December 28, 2000 #Wormy / Patty Hype February 17, 2001 #Survival of the Idiots / Dumped March 5, 2001 #Grandma's Kisses / Squidville March 6, 2001 #No Free Rides / I'm Your Biggest Fantastic March 7, 2001 #Pressure / The Smoking Peanut March 8, 2001 #Shanghaied / Gary Takes a Bath March 9, 2001 #Pre-Hibernation Week / Life of Crime May 5, 2001 #The Secret Box / Band Geeks September 7, 2001 #Sailor Mouth / Artist Unknown September 21, 2001 #Jellyfish Hunter / The Fry Cook Games September 28, 2001 #Just One Bite / The Bully October 5, 2001 #Sandy SpongeBob and the Worm / Squid on Strike October 12, 2001 #Procrastination / I'm with Stupid November 30, 2001 Season 3 (2002-2004) #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV / Doing Time January 21, 2002 #Welcome to the Chum Bucket / Frankendoodle January 21, 2002 #The Snowball Effect / One Krabs Trash February 22, 2002 #The Nasty Patty / The Idiot Box March 1, 2002 #As Seen On Tv / Can You Sphere a Dime? March 8, 2002 #No Weenies Allowed / Squilliam Returns March 15, 2002 #The Algae's Always Greener / SpongeGaurd on Duty March 22, 2002 #Krab Borg / Rock a Bye Bivalve March 29, 2002 #Wet Painters / Krusty Krab Training Video May 10, 2002 #Party Pooper Pants May 17, 2002 #Chocolate with Nuts / Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V June 1, 2002 #Club SpongeBob / My Pretty Seahorse July 12, 2002 #Graveyard Shift / Krusty Love September 6, 2002 #New Student Starfish / Clams September 20, 2002 #The Great Snail Race / Mid Life Crustacean January 24, 2003 #The Sponge Who Could Fly March 21, 2003 #Born Again Krabs / I Had an Accident October 4, 2003 #Plankton's Army / Missing Identity January 19, 2004 #Ugh March 5, 2004 #Krabby Land / The Camping Episode April 3, 2004 #SpongeBob Meets the Strangler / Pranks a Lot October 11, 2004 Season 4 (2004-2007) #The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie November 19, 2004 #Fear of a Krabby Patty / Shell of a Man May 6, 2005 #The Lost Mattress / Krabs vs Plankton May 13, 2005 #Skill Crane / Good Neighbours May 20, 2005 #Selling Out / Funny Pants September 23, 2005 #Enemy in Law / Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI The Motion Picture October 7, 2005 #Patrick SmartPants / SquidBob TentaclePants October 21, 2005 #Have You Seen This Snail? November 11, 2005 #Dunces and Dragons February 20, 2006 #Krusty Towers / Mrs Puff You're Fired April 1, 2006 #Chimps Ahoy / Ghost Host May 5, 2006 #Whale of a Birthday / Karate Island May 12, 2006 #All That Glitters / Wishing You Well June 2, 2006 #New Leaf / Once Bitten September 22, 2006 #Squidtastic Voyage / That's No Lady October 6, 2006 #Bummer Vacation / Wigstruck October 13, 2006 #Best Day Ever / The Gift of Gum November 10, 2006 #The Thing / Hocus Pocus January 15, 2007 #Driven to Tears / Rule of Dumb February 19, 2007 #The Pink Purloiner / Squid Wood February 19, 2007 Season 5 (2007) #Rise n Shine / Waiting / Fungus Among Us February 19, 2007 #Born to Be Wild / Best Frenemies March 31, 2007 #Friend or Foe April 13, 2007 #Spy Buddies / Boat Smarts / Good Ol' What's His Name July 23, 2007 #The Krusty Sponge / Sing a Song of Patrick July 24, 2007 #New Digs / Krabs a al Mole July 25, 2007 #To Love a Patty / Breath of Fresh Squidward July 26, 2007 #Roller Cowards / Bucket Sweet Bucket July 27, 2007 #The Original Fry Cook / Night Light July 30, 2007 #Money Talks / SpongeBob Vs the Patty Gadget / Slime Dancing July 31, 2007 #A Flea in Her Dome / The Donut of Shame / The Krusty Plate August 1, 2007 #Picture Day / Pat No Pay / BlackJack August 2, 2007 #Blackened Sponge / Mermaid Man Vs SpongeBob August 3, 2007 #Goo Goo Gas / Le Big Switch September 29, 2007 #Atlantis SquarePantis November 12, 2007 #20,000 Patties Under the Sea / The Battle of Bikini Bottom November 23, 2007 #The Inmates of Summer / To Save a Squirrel November 23, 2007 #The Two Faces of Squidward / SpongeHedge November 23, 2007 #Banned in Bikini Bottom / Stanley s SquarePants November 23, 2007 Season 6 (2008-2009) #House Fancy / Krabby Road March 3, 2008 #Not Normal / Gone March 5, 2008 #Penny Foolish / Nautical Novice March 7, 2008 #Spongicus / Suction Cup Symphony March 29, 2008 #Pest of the West April 11, 2008 #The Splinter / Slide Whistle Stooges June 2, 2008 #A Life in a Day / Sun Bleached June 5, 2008 #Giant Squidward / No Nose Knows August 4, 2008 #Patty Caper / Plankton's Regular August 6, 2008 #Boating Buddies / The Krabby Kronicle August 8, 2008 #Whatever Happened to SpongeBob SquarePants? October 13, 2008 #The Slumber Party / Grooming Gary November 28, 2008 #Procus Pockets / Choir Boys November 28, 2008 #Krusty Krushers / The Card November 28, 2008 #Dear Vikings / Ditchin November 28, 2008 #Shuffleboarding / Proffesor Squidward February 16, 2009 #Grandpappy the Pirate / Cephalopod Lodge February 17, 2009 #Pets or Pests / Komputer Overload March 19, 2009 #SpongeBob SquarePants Vs the Big One April 17, 2009 Season 7 (2009-2011) #Sand Castles in the Sand / Shell Shocked June 1, 2009 #Pineapple Fever / Chum Caverns June 2, 2009 #Chum Bucket Supreme / Single Cell Anniversary June 3, 2009 #Squid's Visit / To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants June 4, 2009 #Gullible Pants / Overbooked June 5, 2009 #Square Roots: The Story of SpongeBob SquarePants July 14, 2009 #No Hat For Pat / Toy Store of Doom July 19, 2009 #Tentacle Vision / I Heart Dancing July 19, 2009 #Growth Spout / Stuck in the Wringer July 19, 2009 #Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy / The Inside Job July 19, 2009 #The Curse of Bikini Bottom / Squidward in Clarenetland October 24, 2009 #Truth or Square November 6, 2009 #Greasy Buffoons / Model Sponge November 27, 2009 #Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful / A Pal for Gary January 2, 2010 #Back to the Past / The Bad Guy Club for Villains February 15, 2010 #A Day Without Tears / Summer Job March 23, 2010 #One Course Meal / Gary in Love March 25, 2010 #The Play's the Thing / Rodeo Daze March 26, 2010 #SpongeBob's Last Stand April 22, 2010 #The Clash of Triton July 5, 2010 #Grandma's Secret Recipe / The Cent of Money July 7, 2010 #That Sinking Feeling / Karate Star July 9, 2010 #Hide n Than What Happens? / Shellback Shenanigans August 9, 2010 #Yours, Mine and Mine / Kracked Krabs September 11, 2010 #Buried in Time / Enchanted Tiki Dreams September 18, 2010 #The Masterpeice / Whelk Attack October 2, 2010 #Krusty Dogs / The Wreck of Mona Loa October 9, 2010 #The Great Patty Caper November 11, 2010 #The Abrasive Side / Earworm November 27, 2010 #New Fish in Town / Love That Squid January 15, 2011 #The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom / Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle January 28, 2011 #Trenchbillies / Sponge Cano January 29, 2011 #You Don't Know Sponge / Tunnel of Glove February 12, 2011 #Big Sister Sam / Perfect Chemistry February 26, 2011 Season 8 (2011-2012) #A Friendly Game / Sentimental Sponge March 26, 2011 #Squidward's School for Grown Ups / Oral Report June 4, 2011 #The Curse of the Hex / The Main Drain June 11, 2011 #Frozen Face Off July 15, 2011 #Accidents Will Happen / The Other Patty July 18, 2011 #Drive Thru / The Other Patty July 19, 2011 #Sweet and Sour Squidward / The Googly Artist July 20, 2011 #Barnacle Face / Pet Sitter Pat September 16, 2011 #Mermaid Man Begins / Plankton's Good Eye September 23, 2011 #House Sitten with Sandy / Smoothe Jazz in Bikini Bottom September 30, 2011 #Ghoul Fools October 21, 2011 #Patrick's Staycation / Walking the Plankton November 7, 2011 #Mooncation / Mr Krabs Takes a Vacation November 9, 2011 #A SquarePants Family Vacation November 11, 2011 #The Way of the Sponge / Bubble Troubles November 25, 2011 #The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom / Bubble Buddy Returns November 25, 2011 #Planet of the Jellyfish / Are You Happy Now? March 31, 2012 #Restraining SpongeBob / Fiasco! April 2, 2012 #Free Samples / Home Sweet Rubble April 6, 2012 #Treats / For Here or to Go April 10, 2012 #Karen 2.0 / Inspongiac April 13, 2012 Season 9 (2012-2016) #Extreme Sports / Squirrel Record July 21, 2012 #Face Freeze / Glove World RIP July 21, 2012 #Squiditis / Demoltion Doofus July 21, 2012 #The Good Krabby Name / Move it or Lose it September 3, 2012 #License to Milkshake / Squid Baby September 7, 2012 #Hello Bikini Bottom October 8, 2012 #Super Aquatic Villain Team is Go! / Chum Fricassee October 14, 2012 #Patrick Man! / Gary's New Toy October 27, 2012 #Little Yellow Book / Bumper To Bumper November 17, 2012 #It's a SpongeBob Christmas! December 6, 2012 #Eek An Urchin / Squid Defence January 1, 2013 #Jailbreak / Evil Spatula March 16, 2013 #Safe Deposit Krabs / Plankton's Pet May 25, 2013 #Don't Look Now / Seance Shmeance October 14, 2013 #SpongeBob You're Fired November 11, 2013 #It Came From Goo Lagoon February 17, 2014 #Kenny the Cat / Yeti Krabs March 29, 2014 #The SpongeBob Movie 2: Sponge Out of Water February 6, 2015 #Tutor Sauce / Lost in Bikini Bottom July 16, 2015 #The Executive Treatment / Squid Plus One September 7, 2015 #Company Picnic / Pull Up a Barrel September 18, 2015 #Sanctuary / What's Eating Patrick? October 2, 2015 #Patrick The Game / The Sewers of Bikini Bottom November 11, 2015 #SpongeBob LongPants / Larry's Gym February 15, 2016 #Mall Girl Pearl / Two Thumbs Down March 12, 2016 #The Fishbowl / Married to Money May 2, 2016 #Sharks Vs Pods / CopyBob DittoPants May 4, 2016 #Sold / Lame and Fortune May 6, 2016 #Pineapple Invasion / Salsa Imbecilicus July 15, 2016 #Sandy's Nutmare / Bulletin Board September 12, 2016 #Food Con Castaways / Snail Mail September 24, 2016 #The Tooth the Whole Tooth and Nothing But the Tooth / Mutiny on the Krusty October 15, 2016 #Factory Fresh December 10, 2016 Category:Lists of television series episodes Category:Lists of Nickelodeon shows episodes